1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors, and particularly to an optical connector which has a sloped surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors typically include a photoelectric conversion chip, such as a laser diode or a photo diode, and an optical fiber. The photoelectric conversion chip emits or receives light carrying data to or from the optical fiber for data transmission. In certain circumstances, the light path between the photoelectric conversion chip and the optical fiber must be bent about 90 degrees to reduce a length or height of the optical connector. This may be achieved by a reflective mirror tilted at 45 degrees with respect to the photoelectric conversion chip and the optical fiber. However, the accurate positioning of the reflective mirror to align the reflective mirror with the photoelectric conversion chip and the optical fiber is essential but difficult.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.